


a touch of something new.

by AegwynnMagna



Series: Something I can keep [2]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom! Lothar, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Top! Khadgar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AegwynnMagna/pseuds/AegwynnMagna
Summary: Set after Chapter 22 ofA Piece Of Something New(And they were quarantined.)Can be read as stand-alone.Khadgar and Lothar's first time at Karazhan, after barely surviving a big battle.
Relationships: Khadgar/Anduin Lothar
Series: Something I can keep [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803115
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	a touch of something new.

###### a touch of something new.

They stumbled into the bedroom, unable to keep their hands off of each other long enough to be careful where they stepped. Khadgar tripped on his own boots, haphazardly left on the ground near the bed and they toppled unto the mattress.

Regaining his balance faster, Lothar climbed on top of him, his long hair tickling Khadgar’s face. He kissed his lips before dropping a kiss on his cheek, making his way down his neck as Khadgar squirmed. With a laugh, Khadgar managed to push him away, one hand set firmly on his chest. Lothar hovered over him, a question clear in his eyes. Khadgar fisted his hand into Lothar’s shirt and pulled.

It was all the answer that Lothar needed.

He nipped Khadgar’s lip, drawing a full body shiver out of him, and sucked on the spot just to make Khadgar squirm. It made him laugh. The adrenaline still rushing through his veins made everything feel a little bit distanced, a bit like a dream and he pressed himself closer to Khadgar just to convince himself that he was real.

He shifted to put his weight on his knees, freeing his hands so they could travel down Khadgar’s sides. Khadgar shivered at the touch, breaking the kiss, and he tightened his grip onto Lothar’s shirt.

Lothar didn’t waste any time before slipping his hands underneath Khadgar’s shirt, grabbing his waist and pulling their bodies flush together. Khadgar gasped, fingers tangling in his hair, looking for an anchor point.

His hips stuttered as their crotch brushed against each other. Lothar chuckled, light and breathless, a hint of disbelief still catching on the edge. Determined to prove to him that this was real, Khadgar surged upwards to kiss him. He slid his lips from Lothar’s mouth to his chin, following his jaw until he reached the ear. He sucked the lobe into his mouth, with just the barest hint of teeth. The answering hiss and low moan made him grin.

Lothar pushed him down on the bed with one hand firmly on his chest, kneading his breast. 

“Gods,” Khadgar whispered before he pulled Lothar close once again and kissed him.

Their mouths moved languidly together for a while, the two of them getting lost in the sensation. Khadgar brushed his fingertips across Lothar’s ear. Through his own elation he could barely focus on the soft hums of pleasure coming out of Lothar’s mouth in between their kisses but they sent happy shivers all down his spine. His stomach felt full of blazing rocks, edging just on the side of uncomfortable. It made him want to pull away and bolt and it made him want to sink in the mattress and melt on the spot.

It made him want more.

“Lothar,” he moaned when he moved to mouth at his neck again. He paid special attention to the spot underneath his jaw that made him gasp and his breath hitched until he felt as if he was actually unable to breathe. “Light, stop,” he had to intervene, laughing.

Lothar straightened up, smirking. His eyes roamed over Khadgar’s body, laid out on the bed. He stroked his chest underneath his shirt, pupils widening. 

Khadgar let out a shuddering breath. He had to clear his throat before speaking again.

“Like what you see?” he managed to say, voice huskier than he expected.

His face was already burning with excitement but he could feel more blood rushing to his cheeks, so fast that it brought tears to his eyes. He quickly blinked them away.

Lothar hummed approvingly. Swiftly, he grabbed the edge of Khadgar’s shirt and helped him out of him. He removed his own shirt before bending down and peppering his chest with small, open-mouthed kisses. Khadgar grabbed his hair, feeling the soft strands in between his fingers, twirling them around. Lothar sucked on his belly, hard and long enough to leave a mark. Khadgar wiggled uselessly, not quite sure whether he wanted to get away from the attention or arch into it.

“Steady,” Lothar rumbled, more amused than annoyed.

Khadgar huffed, trying to keep still even as Lothar’s hands travelled down his chest and under his butt. He kissed his hips, still covered by his pants and nosed his crotch.

“Fuck!” Khadgar arched from the bed. His rapidly hardening cock brushed against the fabric and he hissed in discomfort.

Lothar shushed him softly, pushing him down on the mattress and Khadgar clicked his tongue.

“Gonna tie me down?” he asked wryly before immediately flushing and biting his lip in embarrassment.

Lothar paused, regarding him with raised eyebrows and a bemused smile. He blinked slowly before he scoffed.

“Maybe another time,” he mused.

He moved his hands up and down Khadgar’s thighs and he felt the muscles there twitch. He shuffled backwards until his knees were at the edge of the bed and hooked his fingers underneath the waist of Khadgar’s pants, pulling them mere inches down. He stopped and looked at Khadgar.

Khadgar whined. “What are you waiting for, a written invitation?”

Lothar laughed. “For a start,” he decided to tease.

Khadgar huffed and glared at him. He lifted his bottom off the bed and pushed his own pants down, freeing his erection. Lothar glanced up and down his body, appreciative.

“Are you going to keep staring all day?” Khadgar snapped.

Lothar tutted, patting Khadgar’s now bare hip. “It is a nice sight.”

Khadgar whined again, a low, drawn out sound which hit Lothar right in the stomach and curled and made its nest there. 

He felt desire course through him, skin tingling. He slid off the bed and pulled Khadgar’s pants off. He took advantage of standing to remove his own pants. He stood for a second without moving, staring at Khadgar’s naked body. He couldn’t believe that they were in this position. Only a few days ago, he could not have predicted this at all. He had hoped, fantasized about it… But never truly believed this might be something he would be lucky enough to live.

“Lothar?” Khadgar asked, a hint of worry in his voice. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at him with a frown. “Everything alright?”

Lothar took a deep steadying breath before leaning over Khadgar, planting his knees on either side of him. Khadgar laid back on the bed and Lothar hovered over him, inches only in between their lips. He smiled and Khadgar answered in kind, tiny and soft, a bit of uncertainty still tainting his expression.

“I’ve thought about this,” Lothar admitted.

Khadgar blushed and turned his face to the side, avoiding his gaze. He bit his lower lip and for a second Lothar thought he had crossed an unsaid boundary. He felt as if he couldn’t breathe. But Khadgar glanced at him, head tilted, a coy smile stretching his lips.

“Yeah?” he breathed. “Me too.”

His hand found its way back in Lothar’s hair, pulling him in. This kiss was messier, hungrier, Khadgar licking inside his mouth, coaxing sounds out of him. It was true, he had thought about this more times than he would really care to admit. There had been countless moments as he was supposed to be focusing on his studies that he had found his bored mind shifting to more pleasant thoughts, featuring Lothar as the title character. 

Sometimes, his imagined scenarios were quite different from this, but others, this had been exactly what he had been craving. Soft, slow, tender in ways that Khadgar had never experienced before. It made something in him pull taut, ready to snap at any moment if it somehow got too much to handle, and yet he didn’t think he would ever have enough of it.

As they kissed, Khadgar hummed pleasantly. He pulled on Lothar’s hair in rhythm with the movement of their mouths. His other hand travelled up and down his side, raising goosebumps. With every slide downwards, he reached further down until he was kneading at the skin of his hip and his buttcheeks. Lothar growled.

“Light,” he puffed, “are we really doing this?”

Khadgar trailed kisses up his jaw before sucking and nipping at his neck.

“Do you want to stop?” he asked, pulling away just enough to cross Lothar’s gaze.

Lothar hesitated. He could see and hear how sincere Khadgar was. If he said he wanted to stop, he would pull away without second-guessing. A wave of affection hit him and he fought not to smile down at Khadgar idiotically.

“Do you?” he asked Khadgar instead.

Khadgar pinched his butt in retaliation and Lothar yelped.

“Answer my question, dumbass,” he said seriously.

Lothar chuckled. He dropped a kiss on Khadgar’s shoulder and Khadgar had to pull his hair again in order to force him to look him in the eyes. The action sent shivers down his spine and he swallowed his moan, self-consciousness at the forefront of his mind.

In all honesty, no, Lothar did not want to stop. But a part of him feared that they were moving too fast, pushed as they were by the adrenaline and the fear of a near-death experience. They weren't thinking clearly. But even as he formulated this in his head, he realized how much it sounded like a cop-out. As if he needed to convince himself that he didn’t want this. He couldn’t quite shake the feeling that this was too good to be true and Khadgar didn’t truly desire him in such a way, despite all evidence to the contrary.

He had wanted this for a while and now that he had it, he looked for an excuse to stop it? He shook his head and regretted it immediately as he felt Khadgar begin to pull away.

“No,” he quickly said, boring his gaze into Khadgar’s, trapping him between his knees and arms. “I want this.”

Khadgar’s breath caught and his eyes widened. A soft smile graced his features as a warm feeling started spreading in his chest and through his limbs until he felt like he was floating. He pushed up to catch Lothar’s lips in his own softly.

“Okay,” he whispered, and Lothar repeated the word, over and over as they kissed.

Eventually, Khadgar moved his hands from Lothar’s lower back to his front, stroking his navel before he reached and trailed his nails down his length. Lothar hissed at the sudden contact and their mouths broke apart. He moaned as Khadgar wrapped his palm around him and stroke once with a loose fist. Ignored for too long, his erection filled quickly, hardening in Khadgar’s grip. Khadgar bit his shoulder, starting a steady rhythm as Lothar gasped and panted. 

Before long, Lothar felt pressure rising in him and he focused on it, determined to control it. He wanted to enjoy this as much as he could. It really had been too long since he had let himself be intimate with someone without the help of alcohol. He was overly aware of the sensations currently wreaking havoc in his body and mind.

With a choked out gasp, he grabbed Khadgar’s wrist and held it still. He panted to catch his breath as Khadgar laughed at him. He glared.

“Sensitive,” Khadgar commented.

“Fuck off,” Lothar sneered, but he smiled and kissed Khadgar’s lips, soft and slow.

Khadgar’s hands moved to his hips and down his thighs. With one last playful nip on his lip, Lothar straightened up, stroking Khadgar’s chest on the way. He stroke his cock with a single finger, smiling as it twitched and Khadgar jumped slightly.

“Fuck,” Khadgar sighed.

“Sensitive,” Lothar parroted, earning himself an annoyed glare. He snorted and teased at the head of Khadgar’s cock, smearing the wetness gathering at the slit. “You’re excited,” he said, adopting a distant tone which pried a whine out of Khadgar. He pushed his finger across the slit and Khadgar flinched, making Lothar lose his grip. He rose up to avoid getting kicked by Khadgar’s flailing legs.

Towering over Khadgar now, he contemplated their options. A small voice bugged him at the back of his mind, suggesting that if this was the only time that he was allowed this, then he needed to make the most of it. The infinite possibilities that now presented themselves to him, all the ways in which he wanted to bring pleasure to Khadgar, to show him how much he desired him, how much he cared for him, made his head spin.

“What do you want?” he asked Khadgar, trailing his fingers across his chest, a teasing and relentless touch. 

Khadgar squirmed to escape the tickling. He gaped at Lothar. “I, uh, I don’t know,” he mumbled. His cheeks were so flushed they were turning purple.

Lothar squinted at him, a suspicion rising. “Have you ever done this before?” he asked.

Khadgar’s gaze snapped to his, burning with indignation. “I have!”

Lothar cocked an eyebrow, mouth twisting mockingly. “Uh-hu.” Swiftly, he dragged his hand across Khadgar’s hips, the inside of his thighs, dipping underneath to reach his hole. He pressed a finger onto it, not even trying to breach yet. Khadgar yelped, surprised by the sudden movement, hips raising reflexively. “Ever had anything here?”

Embarrassment plummeting, Khadgar threw an arm over his face, covering his eyes. He whimpered. “No.”

Lothar hummed. “That’s what I thought.”

“But I can take it,” Khadgar pouted, his pride somehow winning over his embarrassment enough for him to lift his arm to glare at Lothar some more.

With a soft smile, Lothar stroke the inside of his thighs, a soothing gesture. “Perhaps. But I’m not feeling this patient. Come on, scoot,” he enjoined.

A little confused, Khadgar obeyed, dragging himself up the bed until his head was supported by the pillows. Lothar stood up instead of following him, heading for the bathroom. Khadgar sat up, gaze following him.

“Where are you going?”

Lothar was back after only a few moments with a bottle in hand. He was staring at the label.

“This should do it.”

Khadgar quirked an eyebrow. “Should?”

“Well…”

Instead of explaining, Lothar opened the bottle and poured a small amount of its content on his hand. He waited for a couple of seconds before announcing:

“Yup, it’s safe.”

“You didn’t know if it was safe,” Khadgar gaped, annoyance mixed with affection filling his chest.

Lothar grinned. He knelt on the bed and advanced towards Khadgar on his knees. Once he was close enough, he dropped a quick kiss straight on his lips.

“Relax,” he told him.

Khadgar sighed but complied, lying on his back. Lothar swung a leg over him so that he was straddling him again. Automatically, Khadgar’s hands came to rest on his thighs. He looked up at him with curiosity plain on his face. As if he honestly didn’t know what he was planning.

With a sly grin, Lothar poured a good amount of lube on his hand, smearing it all over his fingers. He reached behind himself and quickly inserted one finger in his asshole. Despite expecting the intrusion, he hissed at the cold sensation.

Khadgar’s mouth fell on an almost silent, “ _oh._ ”

Lothar chuckled before he focused on moving his finger in and out, relaxing his muscles as he did so. It had been a while since he had to stretch himself or had someone else do it for him, but it was a known, welcome sensation. He added a second finger before long, scissoring them in order to stretch the tight muscles. 

Khadgar looked on, transfixed. Lothar felt ready for a third finger but because of the angle, his arm was starting to hurt. He pulled his fingers out, panting, and sat back on his heels above Khadgar. The younger man snapped his gaze to his, apprehension clear on his face.

“Would you mind?” Lothar asked, doing the motion with his slicked fingers. 

Khadgar nodded, craning his neck to locate the bottle and grabbing it. Once he had coated his own fingers, he reached for Lothar’s entrance, two fingers easily going in. He added a third, entirely focused on his task, biting his lower lip. Lothar felt his heart doing somersaults inside his chest at the sight. Unable to resist, he bent down to kiss him. Following the movement, Khadgar changed the angle of his fingers inside him. They hit his prostate and he cried out.

“Here?” Khadgar murmured before he proceeded to stroke the spot over and over, pressing in with his fingertips. 

Lothar didn’t even try to suppress the noises that bubbled up his throat. It filled Khadgar with part pride part wonder that he was the one making those sounds come out of Lothar.

The only thing Lothar could think was that he didn’t want this to end which meant Khadgar had to slow down because this felt too good. His cock hadn’t even been touched yet and yet it was dripping onto Khadgar’s stomach, making a mess. Through the moans, he managed to croak out:

“Wait, wait…”

Khadgar immediately relented, fingers coming back to shallowly fucking his asshole. It was a new torture, just on the edge of bringing him pleasure, a promise of more. He felt his hole be stretched even more as Khadgar added his pinkie. Lothar rocked himself down on his fingers, chasing them, wanting to feel them deeper.

“Fuck,” he groaned.

He pressed his face in Khadgar’s shoulder, feeling kisses be peppered on his neck. Khadgar’s free hand stroke his sides, leaving burning trails behind.

“Khadgar,” he murmured, turning his face so he could chase his lips.

They kissed, getting lost in the feeling of lips and tongues sliding against each other for a moment. Khadgar removed his fingers from his asshole, grabbing onto his butt with both hands. He arched from the bed and their erections slid against each other, helped by the sweat trapped between their bodies. They rutted against each other, breath mingling as they panted into each other’s mouths. With every shift of their bodies, it felt as if they couldn’t get quite close enough, always seeking another way to connect. Hands roamed feverishly, kneading and pulling at flesh, hot and slick.

“Khadgar,” Lothar panted, “wait, I need…”

He was interrupted by Khadgar’s fingers reentering him at once, short-circuiting his trail of thoughts momentarily. Khadgar breathed heavily next to his ear, his warm breath brushing against his ear, driving him crazy. Lothar’s hands tightened on either side of Khadgar, just shy of hurting him and Khadgar’s breath caught in his throat. The friction of their cocks against one another wasn’t enough. He needed- 

“More,” Lothar growled in his ear at once. “I need more.”

Khadgar let out a short, breathless thought as Lothar voiced his own thoughts. Unable to resist the rise of feelings in him that he wouldn’t even know to name, he pulled Lothar in for a heated kiss that was more tongue and teeth than lips. Lothar didn’t seem to mind, licking inside his mouth hungrily. 

“Alright,” Khadgar panted, “alright, alright…”

He pushed at Lothar’s shoulder and he seemed to understand what he was asking of him for he let himself be laid back onto the bed. Khadgar shifted so he was on his side, pushing up slightly so he could look down at Lothar. He leaned down to kiss him before he moved, kneeling in between his parted legs.

Khadgar grabbed Lothar’s leg, pulling it up. He placed a soft, open-mouthed kiss on the inside of his thigh, making Lothar smile dazedly. He relaxed into the pillows, offering his body for Khadgar to do with it what he pleased. 

The trust displayed by Lothar stole his breath away. Words formed in his mind that he felt get trapped in his throat and he had to swallow past the sudden lump. He left a trail of kisses down Lothar’s thigh in order to hide his embarrassment. He sucked a bruise on Lothar’s hip, so very near his crotch. Lothar’s hand twisted in his hair, drawing a painful hiss out of him.

“Sorry,” Lothar immediately let go of his sensitive hair, “off limits?” he smiled apologetically.

Khadgar playfully bit him, expecting a hiss out of Lothar but instead the older man moaned loudly. The sound traveled like lightning to Khadgar’s cock. Khadgar couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows. Lothar didn’t even look the slightest bit ashamed at his reaction, instead cupping Khadgar’s cheeks and staring him straight in the eyes.

“What are you waiting for, then, bookworm?” he asked huskily.

Khadgar started into action, scrambling up until he was looming over Lothar. He guided his erection to push into Lothar’s ready hole. Despite their efforts to stretch him, it was still tight. Khadgar groaned as he felt surrounded by Lothar’s warmth. Lothar shifted to ease his way in, placing his leg on his shoulder, heel digging into his back. He felt stretched to breaking point, the burn almost unbearable until Khadgar backed away and pushed back in, a little harder, and hit his sweet spot. Awashed in pleasure, Lothar didn’t even register his own yell.

Khadgar immediately pulled back. He had lost control of his hips for a second,a shudder pushing him further in than he had planned. Lothar’s yell subsided into unintelligible mumbling and his hands found their way on Khadgar’s shoulder, pulling him closer. Taking the hint, Khadgar experimentally pushed back in, slower this time. Lothar’s entire body trembled and he moaned.

Spurred on by this positive reaction, Khadgar began rocking his hips in a steady, slow rhythm. It was hard to upkeep, the sensation bordering on maddening as it didn’t stimulate him enough. His skin felt like it was on fire, though, his brain as if it would turn into smokes, and he needed the slow pace in order to collect his thoughts. Besides, Lothar wasn’t complaining.

A steady litany of praise and appreciative noises left his lips, his eyes were close tightly and his fingers dig trenches into Khadgar’s shoulder and his ribs. Khadgar had only been with a handful of people in his life and none had been quite as vocal about their pleasure as Lothar. It unlocked something in him, something wrapped in satisfaction and pride that Khadgar wasn’t quite sure what to do with yet. 

Lothar blindly grabbed the back of Khadgar’s neck, bringing him in for a searing kiss, momentarily stopping his moaning. His leg still hooked on Khadgar’s shoulder was bent and trapped in between their sweaty chests. Khadgar marveled at the man’s flexibility, mind reeling at the implications that he wasn’t in any state to process right now.

Overwhelmed, he let himself melt into the kiss, halting his movements altogether, buried to the hilt.

Lothar panted into his mouth, his chest heaving.

“Oh, Light,” he whined, fingers kneading Khadgar’s nape and scalp. “You feel so fucking good.”

Khadgar burned bright at the praise, the first intelligible words to leave Lothar’s lips in minutes. He rested his forehead onto Lothar’s chest, giving himself a moment to catch his own breath.

“Oh, hell, come here,” Lothar murmured, pulling him by the ears, nails scratching his scruff.

They kissed leisurely, entirely focused on the kiss once again. Khadgar’s legs began trembling, incapable of holding his weight anymore. Lothar noticed and swung his leg off Khadgar’s shoulder. As they shifted, Khadgar had to pull away from him and he had to keep from whining at the loss. He didn’t mean to sound so needy but he truly felt as if he needed Khadgar’s cock inside him. Quickly, he grabbed a couple of pillows, placing it underneath himself, propping his ass up. Khadgar caught on what he was doing and shifted so he was kneeling. As he leaned down, the angle was near perfect.

He entered him easily, thrusting in and out in a fast pace. Lothar’s moans came out winded and cut off as he struggled for breaths in the midst of the pleasure that coursed through him. His toes curled into the sheets and he grabbed hold of Khadgar’s shoulders again to keep from being pushed further up the bed with each thrust of his hips.

Khadgar panted into his shoulder, hands firmly set on his ass as he let his hips dictate the pace. He felt close to release, almost on the brink of losing control, and he felt torn between the growing need inside of him and the desire to make this pleasure last. With a snarl, he forcefully slowed his movements, drawing a high-pitched whine from Lothar. He chuckled, mesmerized by the sounds coming out of the bigger, burly man. He kissed his shoulder, before biting down on the flesh, just shallow enough not to leave a trace.

Feeling Lothar’s legs bounce and thrash about wildly, he grabbed them underneath the knees, pulling them up, folding Lothar in two.

“Fuck yes,” Lothar growled, fingers digging painfully into Khadgar’s shoulders.

He slid into him in long, deep thrusts, intent on the feeling of the drag and pull on his aching length. Lothar was reduced to a shuddering, panting mess underneath him. Khadgar felt overwhelmed. He could feel his own pleasure growing deep inside him, waves upon waves with each of his barely controlled thrusts. He fought to keep his eyes opened, to keep them trained on Lothar’s face, twisted in ecstasy. 

It was the most beautiful sight he had ever been privy to and he didn’t want to waste even a millisecond of it by blinking. Sweat pooled on his eyelids, stinging when they fell into his eyes and tears welled up. His pounding became erratic as he felt frustration begin to tame his excitement.

“Ah, fuck,” Lothar managed to gasp, “Khadgar, Khadgar.”

At the sound of his name, so sweet on those lips that he wanted nothing more than kiss once more, Khadgar slowed, almost falling to a stop. 

Lothar keened, a small sound that he quickly swallowed. Fingers twisted in his hair, pulling him down in a voracious kiss. Khadgar growled into the kiss. Lothar broke the kiss with a gasp. He grasped Khadgar’s arm with urgency, eyes boring into him. His pupils were so wide they almost completely eclipsed the blue in his eyes.

“Light, don’t stop,” Lothar whispered, “don’t you dare stop.”

Khadgar had to laugh, the realization of the feeling that suddenly and violently bloomed in his chest, like a warmth that felt refreshing to his burning insides.

With a last, lingering kiss, he straightened his spine and started pushing in Lothar again, sharp, deep strokes that hit their mark each time. Lothar was moaning so loud that there wasn’t a doubt in Khadgar’s mind that his throat would be sore afterwards.

“Ah, touch me,” Lothar asked.

Instantly, Khadgar’s hand left the crook of Lothar’s knee, diving in between them. He grabbed Lothar’s burning cock and started stroking it in times with his thrust. Each stroke of his fist pulled the skin from the tip away, exposing the fiercely crimson flesh. Sweat and precum were enough to wet Khadgar’s palm. He squeezed the length experimentally and was rewarded by a high keen of pleasure. 

Emboldened, he sped up. The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the space, broken up by moans and gasps falling like a cascade of sounds from Lothar’s mouth.

Focused as he was on Lothar and every minute twitch of his features, Khadgar put his own pleasure on hold. The rapid way in which his cock moved inside Lothar’s was barely bearable, almost painful. His flesh was too sensitive but he wouldn’t give himself a moment of respite, not when each of his movement made Lothar gasp as if he wasn’t able to breathe anymore. Yet, his hands pulled instead of pushed, needy words falling from his lips.

“More, Light, more, more,” he yelled, “right here, right here, oh, fuck!”

Pressure built and built in Lothar’s stomach, overshadowed by the sparks of pure pleasure currently overtaking his body, overwhelming his nervous system to the point he wasn’t quite sure which way was up or down anymore. When his orgasm hit, it all seemed to halt at the highest point, suspended in time, as if it would never end. His whole body tensed and his mouth opened on a silent yell, eyes rolling in their sockets.

Khadgar didn’t stop moving throughout it, though he slowed down to long, languorous pushes. Lothar’s leg trembled in his hand and his cock twitched before it started spurting, long and intense. 

As he finally came, a choked-out cry left Lothar’s throat, raw and hoarse. His whole body immediately relaxed and he fell boneless onto the bed. 

Removing his hand from his length, Khadgar gently laid him out, rubbing circles into his thighs. He watched carefully as Lothar came down from his orgasm, slowly coming around.

He smiled when he crossed Khadgar’s gaze, mirroring Khadgar’s own grin.

Leaning over him, Khadgar licked the sweat pooled in the groove of his collarbone. 

Lothar laughed and squirmed. “Tickles,” he mumbled. “Light.”

When Khadgar looked up at him, he noticed that he was staring at the ceiling, mouth gaping. He was still catching his breath.

“Look at me,” he asked softly.

He had to cup his jaw and turn his face around for Lothar to comply, hesitatingly crossing his gaze. Khadgar smiled before he kissed him, deep and slow. He hoped he was able to pour all that he was currently feeling into the kiss, all that Lothar made him feel. He knew he would never be able to put words onto what watching Lothar come right now had unleashed inside him. For a moment, he even thought the sight alone would push him over the edge. But it hadn’t, instead leaving him aching and wanting, his hard length forgotten, still deep inside Lothar.

Lothar hissed as he shifted and Khadgar’s cock slipped free. He pulled the pillow from under him, throwing it across the room. He dragged himself up until he was sitting with his back against the headrest. He reached for Khadgar who obeyed the silent command, shuffling closer, kneeling between Lothar’s legs. Lothar reached for his cock, stroking it slowly. Khadgar gasped, thighs buckling. He had to hold onto the headrest not to topple onto Lothar, who chuckled.

“Oh, shush,” Khadgar breathed out, immediately contradicting his mock annoyance by kissing Lothar.

He couldn’t get enough of the taste of his lips. He wanted to lay down on the bed, legs tangled, and kiss until they fell asleep. He didn’t care about his erection, the want and need twisting in his guts, ignored for too long. He wanted to run his hands through Lothar’s long locks and pull them, wanted to push through Lothar’s lips with his tongue and feel his teeth against his own lips. He wanted Lothar’s hands to pull him close, their chests to touch and melt into one. He never wanted them to part.

He didn’t really know why. He was afraid to think about the reason.

Lothar’s hand moved slowly over his cock, a phantom touch, the barest hint of nail driving Khadgar crazy. He broke from the kiss and looked down. Lothar’s own cock lay limp and he knew he had tired the other man out. Still, he wanted so much more and he must have made it known somehow because Lothar chuckled, surprised, and sighed.

“Youth,” he muttered, but it was kind, made kinder by the finger that stroked Khadgar’s cheek as Lothar dropped a quick kiss on his lips.

He moved, pushing Khadgar out of the way. He grabbed his hands even as he turned his back to him. Khadgar tried to follow his movements, sitting on his butt and watching him. Lothar lay down on his side and pulled Khadgar closer. He shuffled for a moment, making himself comfortable, as Khadgar laid himself down behind him, and he cast a glance behind, soft and trusting. 

Khadgar had to stop himself from surging forward, plastering himself against his back, welding their skins together. Instead, he moved slowly, first putting his palms against Lothar’s skin, feeling his ribs underneath, the shift of his muscles. He stroked Lothar’s side and back, fingertips catching on the hair. It triggered a strong shiver that made Lothar jump and then laugh. He blindly reached behind, grasping Khadgar by the neck, pulling him closer. Khadgar went.

Lothar’s skin was cool against his. His body was already shutting down, and he was soft, pliable under Khadgar’s hands. It made him hesitate for just a second but Lothar played with the hair on his nape, craned his own neck as Khadgar kissed the skin on his shoulder, a wordless question.

“Go ahead,” he whispered.

Khadgar had to guide his length in, had to grip Lothar’s hip to facilitate the entrance and once he was situated, he didn’t really want to move anymore. He was entirely surrounded by Lothar’s heat whereas his chest was cooled by Lothar’s skin and the air that moves against the sweat glistening on their legs. He grunted as Lothar’s muscles suddenly tensed around him, Lothar moving ever so closer to him.

Lothar sighed in pleasure even though his own body was utterly unable to react to the stimulation. He hadn’t felt so full, so satisfied in a longer time than he had even realized before it happened.

Slowly, Khadgar started moving again, short shifts of his hips, almost as if he was afraid of pulling too far away. Lothar’s free hand found his on his hip and he laced their fingers together. As if he had been waiting just for this, Khadgar gripped his fingers tight. Each of his grunt following his thrusts turned more and more into open-throated moans, though they were small, discreet into the back of Lothar’s neck. His breath was hot and damp against Lothar’s skin, raising goosebumps, a whisper of arousal that he knew wouldn’t grow into anything more. But it was a memory of the unadulterated lust that had overcome his body just moments before and Lothar basked in it.

Khadgar’s hips stuttered, his movements becoming slightly erratic, a little bit more desperate with each thrust of his hips. He was getting close, his orgasm building slowly inside of him, feeling as if it was rising from the depth of his being to explode in broad daylight. He wasn’t chasing it, it was chasing him, like a wave that he could see coming towards him and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to run fast enough to escape it. He didn’t want to escape it; he wanted to be swept away by the tide, tossed around by the sheer strength of it, and then gently brought back to shore to be laid down on the sand.

He could hear the sounds that were being tugged from his mouth and he felt himself flush with the embarrassment. He couldn’t control them so he latched his mouth onto the skin of Lothar’s shoulder in order to muffle them. He kissed and sucked on Lothar’s flesh, pulling new moans and gasps from the man, and let his teeth drag against the skin.

He came suddenly, violently, with a sharp thrust of his hips. His body locked up, cock buried deep inside Lothar and he spilled, feeling his own hot come surround his cock. 

“Anduin,” the name tumbled from his lips and once it was free, it wouldn’t stop, Khadgar repeating it like a mantra, in between kisses on Lothar’s shoulders.

His hips moved a couple of times still, dragging his over-sensitive cock in and out of Lothar’s hole, before he forcefully dragged himself away. 

He turned unto his back, trying to get his breathing back under control, but he couldn’t. He felt as if he was drowning, or rather, like he had been, and had only now been pulled out of the water. He dragged in air in large, noisy gulps and halfway through, started laughing.

Once he had started he couldn’t stop.

Lothar turned around to look at him, a puzzled yet amused look on his face. He rested his head on his folded arm on the pillow, while his free hand reached and spread on Khadgar’s stomach, heavy and warm.

Khadgar turned his head to stare at Lothar, laughter still bubbling out of him in short bursts. Lothar smiled at him. His eyes were closing, sleep trying to pull him under. A pleasant ache was settling in his bones.

The sheets they were laying on were damp with their sweat, their skin clammy and sticky with come. Yet neither of them truly wanted to move.

Slightly more energetic than his companion, Khadgar dragged himself out of bed. He fetched towels from the bathroom and wiped himself dry. Then, he did the same to Lothar, earning a satisfied hum. Lothar reached for him, playing with his hair before pulling him in for a sleepy kiss which Khadgar indulged in. After a few kisses, Khadgar grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and draped it over the both of them.

As soon as he lay down on his back, Lothar shuffled to get close to him, tangling their legs, snaking an arm around his waist, curling a hand at his side. Khadgar tensed, unsure how to react to the intimacy of the act.

The adrenaline from the fight and the excitement of the sex now gone, questions pressed themselves to the forefront of Khadgar’s mind, insistent, unrelenting. He cycled through them, unable to find a single answer. He was distracted by the weight of Lothar’s body at his side, the deep feeling of satisfaction that had settled over him, and still, like an itch that relents for a second after you’ve scratched it, the tiniest whisper of want as Lothar curled even closer to him, Khadgar’s skin igniting everywhere they touched.

The questions that danced in his mind, the answers he couldn’t find, they would wait for the morning. Until then, he would drag his fingers across Lothar’s back, he would bury his nose in his hair and breathe him in, deeply, wishing for this moment never to end, for Lothar never to wake. 

He lay, wide awake, for a long time, listening to Lothar’s breathing evening out, before exhaustion finally caught up. He didn’t fight sleep as it claimed him, pulling him under slowly, like a tide.


End file.
